


【古风架空】残梦（1）

by GriffinKK



Series: 【古风狗血OOC】残梦 [1]
Category: Johnny's Entertainment
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-02-23
Updated: 2020-02-23
Packaged: 2021-03-12 19:49:56
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,613
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22857829
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GriffinKK/pseuds/GriffinKK
Summary: OOC预警！KT、准光、斗光、长准，反正各种狗血大乱炖！不喜勿看！不喜勿看！不喜勿看！
Series: 【古风狗血OOC】残梦 [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1643203





	1. 第一部·龙现

楔  
梦里关山。  
身是客。  
只手天下。  
一眼看尽，分明却又不明。

梦醒。  
眼见月色浩渺，耳听虫鸣阵阵。  
披衣坐起，静静听那虫鸣，默默看那流水。  
忍不住便是长叹。

忽听门扉响动。  
隔壁一阵悉嗦。  
便见熟悉的身影披了件单衣，悄然入内。

博，他道，你又做梦了？  
他轻点头。  
答，同样的梦。  
他不语。

梦里江山，断壁残垣；  
双龙争于九天，山川为之动摇；  
一者天命真龙，本就顺天而行；  
一者狂龙孽障，却欲逆天改命；  
然……

然还是看不到终局，是么？  
他蹙眉，轻叹。  
博。他拥他入怀，轻声唤他。

无需勉强。看得见的、看不见的，只管顺其自然。你不常说，天命已定？  
是，可是……  
他欲言又止，依偎在身边人怀里。终将那说不出口的种种忧心，化作了一声轻叹。

——可是，阿昌，  
我只怕，  
你我的命，  
终究还是在那  
看不透的  
一厢残梦里。

其时，天应十六年，仁和政兴，天下太平。  
四年后暮秋，先帝驾崩，新帝即位，改年号“开平”。  
于是一晃，又是三年。


	2. 第一章  雾隐

和也，你这便走了？  
……  
不予我说一声？也不再到雅纪的坟上，见他一面？  
……你知我要走，你是拦我不住的。  
你也该知你若执意要走，我也是不会拦你的。

他回身，瘦小的身子在秋风中异常萧索。  
那人就站在他眼前，一袭青色单衣，夜风里飘飘荡荡。

……你穿得这么少，还是赶紧回屋去吧。  
和也。他笑，英武的眉眼立时变得柔和。你终究还是心疼我了。  
……不要自作多情。  
你知道心疼我，你却不知心疼你自己么？

他低了头，不语。  
身后一声长叹。  
你这又是何苦？你让雅纪又是何苦？  
雅纪拼了一条性命救得你，便是要你这么糟践的么？

不要说了，翔！  
我欠你的、欠雅纪的，这一世若不能还，二宫和也只有来生再报。  
星相复明、天意已定，不容我再懈怠。  
我去意已决，就此别过吧！

……天下……  
两个字，阻了脚步。  
淡淡一声低语，散了秋风。  
这天下在你心里，当真这么重么，和也？

散了秋风，动了他的心。  
他闭目沉吟。良久，复仰面望天，星空浩渺。

二宫和也本不该是心系天下之人。  
二宫和也却也绝不愿眼见这天下，落到了不明不白的人手里。  
我只相信天理循环，生死有命，世事必有公道！  
我只想堂堂正正走回到那位居九五的人面前。  
问他一句，这许许多多，究竟为的哪般？  
问他一句，我的师兄长野博，到底是生是死、身在何处？

雾隐山下的望溪村，来了一个远行的青年。  
此人的年纪不过二十出头，身材瘦弱，身形佝偻。  
着一身浅色衣衫，头戴斗笠，背上负着一把长剑，却改不了浓浓的书卷气。  
一眼看去便是风尘仆仆走过了许多路的一个人，清秀的脸庞掩不住倦容。只一双清亮的眸子，在斗笠下目光灼灼，直看透了旁人肺腑。

望溪村素来少有远客。  
没有人知道这青年是谁、打从哪里来。  
他像是来寻什么人，一路走来一路问，可曾见过一个男子，身形相貌如此这般。  
村人听了，想一想，摇一摇头，答道不曾。  
他便道了谢，继续去问下一个人。

走着、问着、寻着，终是累了，在村头的小酒店里坐定，要过粗茶薄酒，却无心饮食。  
长叹一口气，斗笠下的脸泛起了一种沧桑。  
与他的年龄不相符。  
清晰而深刻的沧桑。  
斗指望溪……龙现雾隐……莫非我的推算是错……  
不该……  
不该啊……

这位客官，您一个人到底在嘀咕些啥子？  
穷乡僻壤，老朽这店里的饮食怕是难合客官的心意？  
不是，店家莫要多心。小生自有心事烦扰，无心饮食，倒是辜负了店家的辛劳。  
言谈间谦逊和气，礼数有加。

店掌柜和善一笑，客官便是如何烦恼，也须吃饱喝足，才有力气继续走下去不是？  
也对呢。青年微笑。  
拿起了手中碗筷，大口大口吃得匆匆。

店家，问您打听件事。  
客官请说。  
您在这附近里，可曾见过一名面生的男子？  
大约二十六七岁模样，比我略高出一些，暗金色头发。  
眉似弯月、目如星子，姿容绝代、风华无双？

客官，店家笑言，您这说的莫不是天上的神仙吧？  
不。  
我要找的那人，他的确是那般绝代风流的人物。  
世间无双。

哦……可是这望溪村素来自足自乐，鲜少有外乡人来此。客官所说这人……  
清秀的脸上顿时难掩失落。  
不过……等等！容老朽想想……  
只不过想了片刻，在青年眼里却似无尽头的煎熬。

客官若是不嫌远，倒是可以去山里看看。  
此去雾隐山，上山二十里，溪边上有栋柴草房子，住着个柴户町田。  
慎吾那孩子打小无父无母，是町田老柴户一手把他拉扯大的。  
老柴户死了以后，他也一直住在那柴草房子里。  
我记得三年前，慎吾他似乎是从河里救了个人，受了伤的，还跑到我这里问我讨过草药。后来医好了，也一直住在他家里。  
那人很少来村子，我也只在慎吾那边见过几次。  
虽不知是否客官要寻的人，模样相貌，倒真是好看得紧。

年青人的眸子顿时闪亮得吓人，急急追问，可知那人的姓名来历？  
不知啊……慎吾只叫他阿光，也不曾说过到底是怎么的身份来历。不知是那人没告诉过他，还是慎吾没告诉我……  
谢了！酒钱饭钱我便放在这里了！  
哎？客官，您给的这也多了些……客官？  
看时，年青人早已步履如飞，三两步匆匆走远。


End file.
